Personal Strength
by Amy104
Summary: Bella has this hidden strength and it ends up showing one day at school and Edward is there to see it. Pairing is all the normal B-E, A-J, R-EM Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1 BPOV

I do not own Twilight or any part of it that is all for Mrs Meyers.

This is my first FanFic so please bare with me through it and please let me know how it goes.

**BELLA POV**

I had just turned 15 my first year of high school and I am a little scared I have always been different, ever since I was young I had this kind of weird strength. I would out of the blue break a toy because it wouldn't bend the way I wanted it or one time I broke a chair because I stubbed my toe on it. But for the most part no one ever paid it any attention until today Renee got this stupid idea and it really pissed me off.

"Bella...I want you to stay with me this summer, your dad gets you every summer." Renee stated

"What are you talking about, this is the only time i get to see him and you want to take that away from me also!" I said and started getting mad and everything started to go white.

"Bella calm down I only want this summer." Renee said

"NO!!!! I want to spend time with Charlie and you will not stop me from seeing him!!" I shouted and got up and hit the wall with my shoulder while trying to leave the room.

"Oh my god, Bella are you ok, there is a big dent in the wall!!" Renee said

"I am fine, I barely even touched it..what are you talking about?" I asked and walked back to the wall and gasp when I saw what happened. "I didn't even feel it, everything just started going white and I felt like I had to move, Re- MOM what is wrong with me I am scared!!!!" I asked while starting to cry.

"Oh no this cannot be happening, I was afraid this was going to happen." Renee said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

I walked over to Renee and sat on the couch while Renee kept pacing back and forth.

"Ok let me first just say you are fine nothing is wrong with you. You get this from Charlie's side of the family. I think the best thing is that you go stay with your father from now on till we can figure out how to control your temper better. It is hard for me to explain specially when Charlie can do it a lot better." Renee said

So its now 24hours later and I am on my flight to Washington to a very small town called Forks where my father Charlie lives. I just hope Charlie can help me figure out what it is that is wrong with me since my mom just scared the crap out of me and wouldn't say a word. Well Bella Sawn welcome to the rest of your life here in little ol Forks Washington.

"Hey Char- dad" Bella said

"Hey Bells, how was your flight?" Charlie said

"Ok" Bella said

"Alright well lets head home." Charlie said

The drive was long and boring, Charlie and I didn't say a single thing to each other and that just made the time seem to drag out even more. We finally pulled up to the house after it seeming hours, but only about and hour and half. Finally I am calling this home after coming here every summer of course my room is still the same just now I will be here longer than 2 months. So I walked in and went up to my room and started to unpack and thats when he came in and just started to talk.

"Bells I don't know how this happened I always thought I wouldn't have to worry about it with you cause it has always just passed through all the males in the family, none of my sisters got it, so I just never worried. All we know is that it started with your great great grandfather, but it could have started further than that but there are no records about it." Charlie said

"Ok, Dad what are you getting at, Will I get worse?" I asked

"The thing is that in our family when we get mad, we get really mad and it is hard to control. It takes someone with very good self control to stop it once it starts. At first well for me I would start with just shaking and then as I would get more and more mad I would see white and then its like I cant see at all and instead of blacking out I would white out. But the thing is once you get to that stage you can do a lot of damage but even when your just shaking you can do damage but its not as bad. And to answer your question yes it can get worse if you dont learn to handle it. That is why your mom sent you here so I can help you learn to figure out what to do, it is a lot of work but if you are honestly willing to work on it then I am here for you." Charlie said

"UUGGGHHH, I don't know what to say, I don't want to feel different then other people even though I know I am. But if you can tell me there is ways to stop it from happening then I will try." Bella said

"Ok." Charlie said

At first it was hard to not get mad and break something, and it was like when I would break something I would get even more mad. After the first year it started to get easier but I still had my moments but I did end up finding ways to calm it down and it seemed like my life was starting to get back to normal.

**2 YEARS LATER**

Well since time has gone by I have been able to control my angry for the most part. I have had my slips but good thing it has only been at home. Its funny how it happens sometimes it can be the smallest things that set me off but for the most part it has to be something big now. Today is the first day of school and its my junior year and from the looks of it I still have to deal with the oh mighty stupid Mike Newton, I swear sometimes I think he has the brain size of a pea cause he never seems to remember to just leave me alone, and how many times can a girl turn a guy down for him to take a clue. I guess a lot cause it is going on 2 years now and he is still going at it, and stupid Jessica thinks that I want him I think they are tied for the 'Stupid Award'. Other than that she can be a alright friend. And speak of the little devil.

"Hey Bella did you see the new kids? We haven't had anyone new since you got here and WOW now we get 5 new kids 3 boys and might I say very good looking boys at that and 2 girls their pretty but I look better." Jessica said

"Well since I just got out of my car its kinda hard to know that we have new students but leave it to you to know the gossip already." I said After saying that I just walked right past her and went to my locker to put my stuff away. After doing that I decided to go to my first class and just sit and read and wait for class to start. The first bell rang and it made me jump cause I was so into my book that I wasn't paying attention. I have come to realize when I read it helps me to relax and not be to uptight cause that always leads to me being mad. I looked up from my book and the class was almost full. 'looks like its going to be another lovely year here at Forks High School' So far the first half of the day has gone smooth, no stupid Mike and Jessica is staying at bay, I think she is just waiting to say something though I can tell just by her look. As we are walking into the lunch room that's when she actually starts her ranting.

"OH MY GOD!! Bella have you seen them yet they are hot and I mean HOT!!! I have class with Edward he has like brown hair sortta of and...." Jessica said

But in the middle of her just ranting about how these guys are hot but not just hot but HOT, I could help laugh about that. Gosh sometimes I just wonder does she even know what that means for pete sakes she thinks Mike is HOT and that's just BLAHHHHH. So whenever she starts going on and on about how someone looks I just tune her out and its like I can see her mouth moving but all I hear is BLAH BLAH BLAH!!! It gets really old. So I wonder where the new kids are I haven't seen them at all. So I do the one thing that I normal never do and look around the lunch room for anyone different and that's when I see them and let me just say Jessica has finally opened her eyes because they are hot and I do mean HOT. Its just wow, there is a blond girl and from the way it looks she is really pretty really really pretty, and there is a super hugh guy next to her that has short brown hair looks to be a little curly and omg he looks Hugh but it also looks like he is with the blond, then there is a girl with black short hair and it looks really good on her, she has this innocent look like you could just trust her with everything, and there's a blond hair guy he also looks like he is with the black hair girl. Aww how cute they are dating each other, but wait I thought they lived together that is soo confusing...But OH MY GOD HELLO THERE! Then there's a guy with bronze color hair and if he didn't just get finish having sex it sure enough looks like it with that hair. I wouldn't mind being that person..oh no Bella shut up, snap out of it how long have you been just standing here staring at the new kids. FUCK! I know Mike is not near me please please no.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing?" Mike asked

"I am fine Mike what do you want?" I said I started to walk away and of course being Mike he follows right behind. I glanced over to the new kids one more time and UH Umm they are looking at me. I start to bite my bottom lip and turn bright red. I decide to look down to watch what I am doing and dammit if Mike isn't right there.

"Mike can you please get out of my face." I stated

"Well I was starting to ask if you wanted to go out this weekend and then you got all red and I thought maybe you wanted me." Mike said

"What the hell are you talking about, Mike how many times have I turned you down?" I asked

"I I dddon't know" Mike said

"Then why would I all of a sudden tell you yes, get this through you pea size brain I do not and I will not ever say yes to you got it?!!" I yelled

No no please don't start. Calm down Bella just walk away just walk away calm down.

"Oh come on Bella, I don't know why you play hard to get I can see the way you look at me sometimes and I can feel it when we are near each other you like me." Mike said

And here it comes, I can't move I have to get up I have to leave Oh no its starting to get white no no no please calm down he is just a stupid like twat, just walk away.

"Bella what do you say?" Mike asked as he grabbed my arm to stop me from walking away.

I then turned around and pushes Mike and he lands like 5 tables away and then I walked over to him as everyone else just stares at me and when I got to Mike I just says

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU WILL NOT HAVE THAT ARM LEFT, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" I shouted

Mike just nodded and I walked out of the lunch room. But on my way out I could just hear everyone saying things about how 'did she do that' and if 'Mike was ok'. I didn't care anymore all I wanted to do was get out of there and breathe. I called Charlie and let him know what happened and then sat outside for the rest of lunch. Of all days why did it have to be the first day of school.

So I walked to my next class Biology and sat at the first table in the back of class and just wait for class to start. I looked up and see the BEAUTIFUL new kid walk in and of course the only seat open is the one next to me and while he is at the teachers desk waiting he looks at me and its like he is questioning me about something its like he is trying to figure me out and it just makes me feel all weird. Then the teacher tells him where to sit and as he gets to his seat he turns to me.

"Are you ok, is there something wrong with you?" Edward asked

That's a really nice thing to say, are you ok. Do I look ok? Ugh I better answer him cause he just keeps staring at me.

"What, what kind of question is that?" I asked

"Well I saw you at lunch and I don't know, are you ok?" Edward asked

"Ya I am fine thanks." I said

"Ok, well I am Edward, Edward Cullen." Edward said

"Nice, I am Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I said

It was a good thing class had started cause I didn't know what else to say to him and I didn't want to just stare, geeze he already thinks I am a weirdo. But OH MY GOD! does he look HOT and up and close its even better, I wonder what he feels like I wonder what it would be like to kiss those nice full lips OH MY I could get lost in the sight of him..."snap out of it and you better not be drooling". I started wiping my mouth just to make sure and then I heard a small chuckle and looked at him

"What" I asked

"You just look like you were somewhere else and then you just blurted out with "snap out of it you better not be drooling", and I though it was kinda funny cause it came from out of no where." Edward said

"Well I am glad that I entertain you. That's my mission in life to entertain people." I said

Not to long after that the bell rang and I was off to my last class and of course it has to be stupid gym..UGGGGHHHH lets see how many people I can manage to hurt today?? Well gym wasn't all that bad manage to only hurt myself and thats because it was a free day..As I was walking back to my car I saw the Cullens just hanging out by their car and as I made it to my car I looked over and looked right at Edward and he gave me this kind of half smile smirk and I just smiled back and got in my car and left, but I also noticed that all the others were also looking at me too. It is weird cause they all have a different look on their face and its just off, first the tall blonde just looks impressed, the tall buff one just has this childish huge grin, the other blonde guy has a really weird look cant even explain it, then the short one with black hair has this look like she knows something but cant say and then of course that leaves Edward with a hurt look or something confused cant really figure it out, but still its just weird that they are looking at me of all people. Oh well, maybe after all this will be a good year.


	2. Chapter 1 EPOV

**EDWARD POV**

"Edward, hurry up!!!" Alice shouted

"Alice calm down we have enough time." I said, and sat down in my room just waiting for my form of hell to happen. Its going on 110 years of me going to school. And every school is the same nothing different. The thoughts of all the students are always the same, but as time goes on each year there is always someone that just has the worst kind of thoughts about someone in my family. At first we use to place bets to see who it would be that year but after about 20 years or so that just got boring. Now I just try to block everyone out, but there are times that I listen and it has helped us so we know when we need to pack up once again and move and thats what leads us to today us being in Forks, Washington a place that most of the time it rains and very little sun. Which for my family is perfect we can act normal here.

"Alice I will be in the car waiting for everyone" I stated

"Aww Eddie boy are you that excited about school?" Emmett said

"Emmett I told you never call my that and no I just want to get it over with." I said

The drive to school was quick, as we made it to the office at school and got our schedules we checked to see if we have any of each others classes which of course only me and Emmett have spanish together. Wooppee look forward to being in class with him again.

_"oh wow look at them they all look HOT, I wonder if any of them are single. OH MY FUCKING GOD he is HOT wonder what his name is..." _"Hey I take it you guys are new here, its been 2 years since someone new has come to town and to this school, my name is Jessica Stanley." Jessica said

"Yes we are new and thank you. I am Alice Cullen and these are my brothers Emmett and Edward and this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale and his sister Rosalie which is dating Emmett. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are seniors and Edward and myself are juniors." Alice said

Alice always tried to be so friendly to others it made me sick sometimes.

"Wow, thats cool I am a junior also maybe we will have classes together..." Jessica said

"Yea maybe but we need to go to find our classes it was nice to meet you." Alice said

"_Oh my god! Edward is freakin HOT!!!!" Jessica thought_

_"Oh looks like Edward gets it this year..hahahaha" Emmett thought _

_"I think she was nice but a little too pushy" Alice thought_

_"I hope my hair doesn't fall down standing out here with it starting to rain?" Rosalie thought_

_"..." Jasper thought_

Well so far the first part of the day was eventful. Everyones thought were on about us I see that I will have to start early with blocking out peoples thought specially that girl Jessica ewwww. As we headed to the lunch room I all of a sudden got a burn in my throat and the most amazing smell flew past me. It was likes strawberries and freesias. Ugh..I can taste the venom in my mouth, so I just swallow really hard to get it to go away a take another deep breathe through my mouth and it helped a little. As I go to sit down I start to feel someone staring at me and my family so I look up and see these large dark brown eyes staring at us almost like she is lost in thought, but this girl is georgious she has brown hair just past her shoulders, dark brown eyes, curves I thought only female vampires got and 'sniff' its that smell she is that smell.

_"Edward are you ok, you emotions are going crazy right now calm down." Jasper thought_

"Yea" Edward said

_"Edward she is beautiful, she'll make you happy." Alice thought with a big smile on her face bouncing up and down "I wondering when I will get to be friends with her, you know we will be best friends."_

"Alice stop it" Edward said

As I sat there just watching her as my family did also, I started to get mad that this boy was trying to talk to her.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing?" Mike said

"I am fine Mike what do you want?" Bella said as she starts to walk away he followed after her, it looked like he was a lost puppy. She glanced over to us and noticed that we were watching her and turned the prettiest color red it just made her more beautiful and was bitting her bottom lip. And in that moment she looked away she noticed that the kid was right in her face and a tighting my fist together. I was starting to really not like this boy.

"_Calm down Edward" Alice thought_

"Mike can you please get out of my face." Bella said, she looked like she was a little upset about that.

"Well I was starting to ask if you wanted to go out this weekend and then you got all red and I thought maybe you wanted me." Mike said

_"Calm down Edward, she can handle this herself" Alice thought_

"What the hell are you talking about, Mike how many times have I turned you down?" Bella said

"I I dddon't know" Mike said

"Then why would I all of a sudden tell you yes, get this through your pea size brain I do not and I will not ever say yes to you got it?!!" Bella said

_"Oh I like her attitude maybe I could get along with her" Rosalie thought_

I just turned and gave her a look and then went back to watching Bella. She looked like she was having a arguement with herself or something like that. She also started to look paler. What was going on.

_"Edward I am getting a lot of anger from her, it feels like its building up also." Jasper thought_

"Oh come on Bella, I don't know why you play hard to get I can see the way you look at me sometimes and I can feel it when we are near each other you like me." Mike said

"_She doesn't look to good, that kid is really pushing her." Emmett thought_

What is wrong with everyone, why isnt anyone offering to help her. Its like they are just standing around waiting for something. And why is he still bothering her, she made it clear she wasn't interested.

_"Oh, just wait this is going to get really interesting real soon." Alice thought_

"Bella what do you say?" Mike said as he grab her arm to stop her from walking away. I let out a small growl that only my family could hear. And then all of a sudden I see this white light shinning around Bella, something I have never seen before on anyone.

Bella then turns around and pushes Mike and he lands like 5 tables away and then Bella walks over to him as everyone just stares at her and when she gets to Mike she just says

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU WILL NOT HAVE THAT ARM LEFT, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Bella said

_"OMG what did she just do"_

_"Is Mike ok why did Bella just do that"_

_"I don't know if I should go help Mike or make sure Bella is ok."_

_"Damn Edward she might be perfect for you, to bad she is human." Emmett thought_

_"I have never seen a human do that before." Jasper thought_

_"Wow now I really like her, she really put a man in his place." Rosalie thought_

_"I told you Edward, she is special and I can't wait till you see it and then I can be her best friend." Alice thought also while she was bouncing up and down in her chair._

"Enough" Edward said

Just then Bella ran out of the lunch room. I am just trying to figure out why I can't hear her thoughts, its weird she is the only one I cannot hear and she is the only one that I want to be able to hear and what was that white light around her where did that come from? Oh no Alice cannot be right about this. Well as lunch came to an end I got up and headed to my Biology class and as I made my way in I noticed her, Bella sitting there god how she was Beautiful, I couldn't stop staring at her, I wanted to make sure she was ok and figure out how she did that. The teacher told me to go ahead and sit next to Bella and as I made my way to the table I noticed that she was the one that I smelled at lunch. So I quickly swallowed and turned and took a deep breath through my mouth. Then I turned and looked at her.

"Are you ok, is there something wrong with you?" Edward said, ok that came off really wrong, I didn't mean it like there was something wrong with her I just want to know if she is ok.

"What, what kind of question is that?" Bella said

"Well I saw you at lunch and I don't know, are you ok?" Edward said, and I just realized I cant see that white light around her, hmm strange.

"Ya I am fine thanks." Bella said

"Ok, well I am Edward, Edward Cullen." Edward said

"Nice, I am Isabella Swam, but call me Bella." Bella said

Wow I new she was pretty but that voice just made me want to keep hearing it. But it was like he new that I wanted to talk to her more the teacher interupted us and then out of the blue.

"snap out of it and you better not be drooling." Bella said

I couldn't help chuckle about that, where did that come from and then she actually wiped her mouth.

"What" Bella said

"You just look like you were somewhere else and then you just blurted out with "snap out of it you better not be drooling", and I though it was kinda funny cause it came from out of no where." Edward said

"Well I am glad that I entertain you." Bella said

Not to long after that the bell rang and Bella was off. I watched her leave the classroom like it was on fire but I just kept watching. Last period was ok at least that Jessica girl was not in my class, one was bad enough her voice is just so anoying. As I made it to the car me and my family where just stand around and Alice being Alice was all bouncing around.

"So Edward, did you get to talk to her?" Alice said

"Yes we have Biology together." I said "And before you ask no I did not ask her out."

"I wasn't going to ask that..YET! But it will happen, but I was just checking because now that you have talked to her now I can." Alice said as she stuck her tiny tounge out at me and everyone else just laughed and then watched Bella walk out to her car. I was watching her and then she looked at me and I gave her a smile and she smiled back and got in her car and left. I don't think she is the type of girl that likes attention. Hopefully that will start to change because I want to get to know her and I mean all of her. We headed home and all I could do was think about her, I went hunting and made my way back home when I decided to pay her a visit and just see her. I made it to her house and it was dark everyone was sleeping, I went to the tree that was infront of the second story window and just looked in and 'BINGO' its her room. God she look great her sheet and blanket was half on her and half on the floor and all she was wearing was a t-shirt and underwear. Her legs looked to soft I just wanting to touch them and her stomach was showing a little and I just wanted to run my hand up and down her stomach. Then her mouth was parted just a little and it made me want to just taste her, kiss her lips. I decided to try to open the window and it was unlocked so I climbed through and saw a chair and sat down and just watched her. I started to think of all the things I wanted to do to her body.

_I gently lay beside her and bring her closer to me and grab her face with my hand and gently rub my thumb in circles and then bring myself closer to her and kiss her forehead, then her nose and then her lips slowly it starts of and then as I start to realize that I want more it gets more passionate and I glide my tongue on her bottom lip and she grants me access to her mouth I start to battle with her tongue for what seems like forever then I back away slowly to give her time to breathe and I slowly make my way down her chin and around her neck and then I lightly nibble at her neck and then make my way down her neck while my other hand is gently rubbing her thigh, she moans my name and it drives me crazy so I start to move my hand up..Buzz Buzz Buzz_

What the hell.

"What do you want" I said

"Get home now" Alice yells in the phone

Oh god, I didn't realize I was this close to her, I must of started to make my way over during my little daydream. I quickly jumped out the window and ran home.


	3. Chapter 2

**BELLA POV**

As the night went on Charlie finally made it home.

"Bells, you here?" Charlie said

"Yea, in the kitchen dinners ready." I stated

"So...Bells what happened today?" Charlie said

"Mike just wouldn't stop I even tried to walk away and he grabbed my arm and I just turned around and pushed him. Then I walked out of the lunch room and that's when I called you." I said

"Well I cant get mad at you for that then, just please be careful next time there could be more damage." Charlie said

"Alright, I really am sorry. I am going to bed, good night." I said

"Good night Bells. Charlie said

I got up and went to my room and got my night clothes and headed to the bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth then headed to bed. After what seemed like an hour of tossing and turning just trying to find a comfy spot I finally dozed off.

_I walked into my Biology room and it was odd that the room was empty, but not long after that the door opened and in walked Edward. He walked right over to me and didn't say a word and grabbed my face and started kissing me at first I was shocked but then I just went with it. The kiss started getting more intense and he licked my bottom lip to have access to the inside of my mouth and I opened my mouth and then our tongues started dancing with each other, he then moved his mouth away and as he was making his way down to my chin I was trying to catch my breath. Then he started to work his way to my neck and then down to my chest. Oh My God!! it just hit me why don't I have any clothes on..Oh my god!! Oh my god!! forget that I have Edward Cullen frickin kissing me!!! "AHHHH..Edward" he starts to lick and open mouth kisses around my left breast while rubbing and sqeezing my right one. I let out a moan and arch my back up into his face more "god Edward please don't stop" then with his free hand started going down my stomach then down to my thighs "mummhmm" then up closer to my folds and gentle he starts rubbing and then inserts one finger and then looks up to me and says "Bella your so.." _BEEP BEEP BEEP

I jumped up and realized it was just a dream but dammit why did it have to end there why couldn't he at least finish. UGH!!! I then get ready for school and head down stairs.

"Good morning Charlie." I said

"Good morning Bella." Charlie said as he gets up and heads for the door "good luck at school."

"Thanks" I said

I got to school and as I was heading towards the building I noticed the Cullens where all staring at me, I really hate being stared at. Gosh its not like I tripped yet at least wait till then to stare. So I decided to do something I normally would never do...

**EDWARD POV**

_"oh oh she is so pretty, I can't wait to be friends with her. Oh Edward put a smile on here she comes." Alice thought_

"I see that Alice now stop." Edward said

"Hey guys just be careful with what you say, I don't want her getting angry or upset." Alice said

**BELLA POV**

"Good morning all..is there a reason that you guys keep staring at me?" I asked

"No, Bella why do you ask?" Alice said

"Well most of the time I don't get this many people watching me before I even do something embarrassing." I stated

"Well, I am only watching because I want us to be friends, but I was trying to figure when the right time was." Alice said

"That was freakin cool what you did at lunch." Emmett said

As he makes that comment I notice my face gets really warm and I know that my face is bright red.

Then Edward clears his throat and says "Umm Bella, I would like to entroduce you to my family" he starts to his right where the short girl is "this is Alice and her boyfriend Jasper and then this is Roselie and her boyfriend Emmett, everyone this is Bella"

"Its nice to meet you all" I say as I start to walk away, because I am still frustrated from what Emmett had said I don't want to deal with people asking me questions about myself, and as I am ranting to myself I then bump into Jasper I guess that's who it is and I just keep going.

**EDWARD POV**

_"Did she actually move Jasper?" Emmett thought_

_"_I can see she won't need to be protected by poor little Eddie." Emmett said with a laugh

Alice gasped

_"Oh my I hope she didn't get hurt. Edward you have to talk to her make sure she is ok." Alice thought_

_"Wow that was weird for a human she sure does have some kind of strength." Jasper thought_

_"_Ok everyone head to class, I will try to talk to her in Biology_." Edward said_

**BELLA POV**

The rest of the first half of school fine no one said anything it was like nothing even happened. Not until I walked into the lunch room the Cullens were all staring at me again. So that's when Jessica decided to put her two cents in.

"You know Bella all of the Cullens are watching you? Wonder what you did for them to do that?" Jessica said

"Really no shit Jessica!" I said while still watching their table it looked like they were just laughing so I grabbed an apple and paid and started heading out the back of the lunch room. Of course along the way I just so happens to trip right in front of them of all places. I was ready for the fall but then I felt a pair of cold muscular arms catch me. I then stand up and turn around and see its no other than Edward. He has this little smile going on and it makes it hard to even say anything.

"Thank you Edward, most of the time people just watch and laugh, its a first someone actually caught me." I said

"Well no problem and your welcome. Its not very nice for people to just watch specially if they even have a chance to help." Edward said with a half smile and it makes me just almost fall.

"You know how some people can be. But hey thanks again and I'll see you in class." I said and start to blush after realizing I had that dream Edward and me in the Biology room and Edward just gives me that look like hes trying to figure out why I'm blushing so bad and that just makes me blush even more. So I just turn back around and hurry out of the lunch room.

**EDWARD POV**

_"Woohooo!!!!! Eddie boy is in love with a human." Emmett thought_

I wonder why did she start to blush so much. She is so confusing if its not that I can't hear her thought it's also she does things that I won't think she would do and it just catches me of gaurd every time. But that blushing just makes me want her even more, if its not bad enough I want her blood but its even worse that I want her body too.

_"Edward I see it happening, your going to love her and she will love you too." Alice thought_

I just smiled and headed off to Biology thinking about the daydream I had about _my_ Bella last night and possibly it coming true soon. Did I just say _my_ Bella, I just met her and I already want her, I want to believe Alice but why would this beautiful girl want me?

**BELLA POV**

I was glad when I made it to class to have time alone. After that dream last night and then what happened at lunch I wonder do I actually like Edward and do I want to get to know him better. I don't think anyone would want to be with me if they found out what I am like, it makes me feel like a freak all the time. I just need to start being more careful. But its so weird cause every time I am in the same room as him I just feel this kind like a pull that pulls me to him and I have never felt that way for anyone and it scares me cause I don't want to open myself up to someone for them to just leave me, but these feelings could it even be love, do I love Edward. There is no way I barely even know him but damn that dream its makes me want to so I could possibly feel him do that to me in real life..Oh My God! Bella stop that control yourself. I started to giggle and then looked up and started seeing kids come into class.

Right before the final bell rang Edward came in. I looked at him and he looked right at me and gave me that half smile again only if he knew what that did to me. So I started to blush once again.

"Hello Bella." Edward said

"Heya Edward" I said and looked up to the front of class as the teacher started talking and then I felt something so I looked down and there was note from Edward.

_I just wanted to make sure you were ok, you left really quick this morning before I could even say anything to you. And then at lunch you seemed like you didn't even want to be there. I hope I didn't do anything to offend you in some way? - E_

_Yea everything is fine, I just don't like when people bring up things I do and make it sound like they are making fun of me, I tend to get a little pissed. But as far as you I am not mad far from that, I just get nerves around you and then with your whole family always staring at me it makes it even harder to talk. - B_

I cannot believe I actually just wrote that, maybe he hasn't read it yet and I can take it away..of course not he's already started writing again. UGHHHH

_I am sorry for the way they are acting, as far as the staring I only know for my reason and of course you already know Alice's reason. But for me I want us to get to know each, I don't really hang out with others beside my family and ever since I have been here you have been the only thought that has crossed my mind and I just can't even think about staying away. - E_

Could I please find a hole to hide in does he make it his goal to see how many shades of red I will turn?

_Wow..you would think it would be hard for me to talk to you but I seem to have no problem just writing it down, I guess cause I am not having to look right at you when I write it even though you are right there cause when I look at you and into your eyes I just lose all of thoughts..hahaha But I would really like to get to know you as well, every time you are in the same room as me I just feel this kind pull towards you and its weird, it's truly a first for me to even feel anything to for anyone. And as far as Alice she seems like she would be a good friend to have. - B_

After I handed it back to Edward I heard a little laugh from him and then the bell rang. I started to get my things together and as I was getting up Edward stopped me.

"Bella can I walk you to your next class?" Edward said

"Sure" I said

With that we walked down to the gym for next class and if kept feeling like Edward wanted to either hold my hand or something cause I kept feeling him get closer and closer but I wouldn't have minded holding his hand, after the way they felt around me at lunch..AHHH every time I am near him I just go into Horny overdrive.

"Thank you Edward, I will see you later." I said

"No problem" Edward said

Right as Edward went to turn away I grabbed his arm and leaned up on my toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then turned away and went into the gym.

After gym I started heading out of the building and I saw Alice so I decided to walk over to her and say hello.

"Heya Alice" I said

"Hey Bella, how are you doing today?" Alice said

"Ahh I am doing a lot better. So I was wondering something?" I asked

"Whats that" Alice said with a little smile

"I was wondering if we could hang out today, but I would really like it to be just me and you, cause if we are going to be friends I would like to explain myself to you and to you alone at least at first." I stated

"That would be great, I can come over to your house and have Edward pick me up later." Alice said

"That would be good." I said as we started to head over to Alice's family.

"Hey Edward, I am going to go over to Bella house can you pick me up later?" Alice said

"Ok, sure just give me a call when you are ready." Edward said while looking at me with a questionly look.

We head over to my car and off to my house. After about an hour of just joking around and just being silly I decides to explain somethings to Alice.

"First thing Alice I have to know that I can trust you, you are the first person I am opening up to outside of my family." I stated

"Of course, I want us to be best friends" Alice said

"Ok, let me just say it..Alice I have this kind of weird strength. What I mean is when I get any type of anger I get this strength. Like at lunch the other day with Mike, well I tried to leave but he grabbed me and it just pissed me off more and I honestly just pushed him lightly. You see when I start to get mad everything starts to turn white and it starts to make it to were I really don't know what I am doing, I can control it by walking away from what makes me mad but there are times when it gets out of hand. Like this morning when I left you guys at the parking lot well that was one of the times I could walk away. Emmett said something and it made me feel like he was making fun of me so I just tried to get out of there as quickly as I could." I said

"Oh, I knew something was up because when you left you bumped into Jasper and you actually moved him and thats really hard to do, and I got worried when that happened cause I didn't want anything to happen to you. And with Mike yesterday I just thought that was neat, and Rosalie thought so to, but she thought it was neat cause you put a boy in his place." Alice said while bouncing up and down. Shes a chippery little thing

"Alice I feel like I can trust you and thank you for letting me finally open up to someone, at least now I know there will be someone I can talk to when I get angry. Now I just wonder how I can explain it to your family also." I said

"Don't worry about it when you feel it you'll be ready. And I bet they will be understanding, just the one you will have to watch out for it Emmett he tends to joke that way so you will have to learn to control that around him. Its been great hanging out with you maybe you can come over for dinner this weekend and maybe stay the night also." Alice said

"That would be great, I will just have to clear it through Charlie first." I stated

I head into the kitchen to start making dinner.

"Hey Bella, wanna walk me out my brother is here now?" Alice asked

"Hey Alice thanks for coming over I can see we will be Great Friends." I said as they walk out the front door.

"Me too" Alice said while giving Bella a hug.

"Hey" Edward said

"Hey Edward, looks like I might be over to yalls house this weekend" I said and then give Edward a hug and then he turns and gets back in the car.

"Alright I will see yall at school tomorrow got to go back in and finish cooking for me and Charlie..Bye" I said

Alittle while later after they left Charlie came home.

"Hey Bells I am home" Charlie said

"Hey, in the kitchen just finishing dinner." Bella said

"So was school better today?" Charlie said as he walks into the kitchen

"Yep today was a lot better and I even made a couple friends. Her name is Alice Cullen and she asked if I could come over for dinner Friday and stay the night also. You wont have to worry about me she knows about my problem and she said she will help me out at school too." I said

"Wow Bells thats great now I wont be worry if I will get a call from school to come and pick you up. But sure Friday no problem I will just order pizza..your a kid you need to have your fun also." Charlie said

With that I could tell things where going to start changing and hopefully for the better. The week went by without anything bad happening Edward and myself started to open up more with each other, I started sitting with Alice and her family at lunch and everyone was nice to me for once I could actually eat a meal at school without having to get up and need to leave. I think this weekend I might actually tell Edward my secret and then see what he thinks and if that goes good then I will tell his family. I just get scared because he is the main one I want to be able to tell it to and wish that he wont leave me after I tell him or think I am weird. Even though I might be weird but they do things that are weird also, I dont think I have seen them eat yet but they always get food oh well to each its own.


	4. Chapter 3

**EDWARD POV**

After this first week here things have been different. In all of my life I have never met anyone that makes me happy or even feel something. In all my years Bella has been the first girl that I have wanted to be around. We have talked a lot and there are times it feels like we are talking by just looking at her. The first couple of days it was us writing notes back and forth each other, but in those notes I learned a lot of Bella and how she thinks things, she is really different than anyone I have ever known. But then Thursday came and out of the blue Bella just started talking to me, I was actually shocked normally anytime I look at her and even try to talk she just blushes I love it but it just seemed hard for her to form words. I love listening to her talk. It has been our usual thing for me to walk her to P.E. witch I found out she hates. But every time I am about to leave she surprises me by coming right at me and giving me a kiss on the cheek and then walking away fast. Only if she knew how much I loved her doing that. Maybe on Friday when she comes over I might be able to give her one back or just be able to hold her like I want to do.

So here we are in Biology and I am just staring at her, she has caught me now 5 times just looking and each time she looks away fast and blushes. UGHHH my teenage hormones come out when she does that. If I keep staring at her like this she is going to think I am crazy, but all I can think about is maybe one of these days I will get to feel her soft lips on mine. I was brought out of my train of thought by a nudge and then she glanced down and there was a piece of paper

_what is wrong with you - B_

_nothing, why? - E_

_you keep staring, do I have something on me? - B_

_haha funny..No I am just thinking. - E_

_about? - B_

_I will tell you after class - E_

With that she just nods. About 30 minutes later the bell rings and we head out to the gym.

"Alright what is wrong Edward?" Bella asks

"Um...Bella can I try something?" I asked

"Sure, anything." Bella stated

So with that I stepped a littler closer to her and bent down put my lips on her cheek and then slowly moving closer to her lips and just gently graze her lips with mine and then back away. I look at Bella and she just stands there like she got caught doing something she wasnt suppose to do.

"Alright well see you later." I said

"Umm...Uhhh...Ok." Bella stuttered and I smiled while she walked away and tripped once but made it in the gym safely.

Oh man, that was perfect. Her lips on mine I didn't want to back away but I had to or I would have done something I would regret, I need to go see Alice and then go hunt.

"Hey, I gotta go, I will meet you all at the house tonight. Do you think you can get a ride with Bella." I asked

"Sure" Alice said

_"It's ok Edward, I told you already you will love her and she will love you, I will happen. Go hunt so you can spend time with her tonight." Alice thought_

So I head out to my car and head out to get myself full. If I had to go hunting everyday just so I could get close to Bella I would, if that would make it easier for me then I would do just about anything just so I could be as close as possible to her. Just so I could soon have her as mine, as MY BELLA. It scares me but I know I am in love with her, she is my life now and I want her to know, I want every part of her and I want her to have every part of me.

After about 4 hours I finally head back home.

**BELLA POV**

Well I don't know what it is about this man but every time I am around him I just want to jump him. The first couple of days I couldn't even talk to him cause every time I would look at him he would just dazzle me with his eyes and I couldn't think straight. So we wrote each other notes and learned a little about each other. For some reason as I was writing I would just keep saying things things that I wouldn't say out loud but it felt good to say it. I wish though that I could tell him all the things I want to do to him and with him, and that I wonder if all of his body is as smooth as his face. I would just have to wait and see I guess. Thursday came around and I just got this energy to talk to him and I could tell he was really shocked by that too. It felt good to talk, but I enjoyed hearing him talk, his voice was like sweet sweet heaven. I bet if we were in bed together and all he did was talk I could possibly get off just by his voice. God Bella get a grip.

So now here we are in Biology and Edward is acting weird he just wont stop looking at me. I wonder if he can tell that his looking at me is turning me on. I cant just sit here all class and blush like this. So I just ask him whats going on and he just basically says he will tell me after class.

I was not expecting what he did do. When we got to the gym he said he wanted to try something and when I said sure he got closer to me and then put his lips on my cheek and then very slowly made his way to my lips and then backed away. But I swear he made my heart stop at first and then it took off like a rocket. OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!! That was fucking hot! He has no clue how long I have wanted that, now I want those lips all over me and I mean EVERYWHERE!!!!!

I went to head into the gym and almost fell but it was a false alarm and I giggled, I actually giggled. Look at what this man has brought me to. Class went by slow I could only think of Edward and that some what of a kiss. After class I headed of to meet everyone. I didnt see Edward and wondered where he went.

"Hey Alice, where's Edward?" I asked

"He had to leave early to help out Carlisle but he wanted me to ask if we could get a ride with you since you are coming over." Alice said

"Ya, no problem, I just have to stop by my house and get my stuff." I stated

We all got into my car and headed to my house. Once we where there Emmett and Jasper waited outside while Alice and Rose came inside.

"Edwardsorttakissedme!!!" I blurted out

"OK when did he kiss you? You have to give us details!!!!!" Alice said

"Well he walked me to P.E. and he came close to me and started at my cheek and really slowly made it to my lips and then backed away. It seemed like he wanted to but then he got scared." I said

"Did you enjoy it?" Alice asked

"Hell ya!!!! Now I want more I want him to do that all over me. God I am crazy!!!!" I shouted

We all giggled to that.

"It will happen, be patient with Edward he is new to emotion, so he tends to be slower at it." Rose said while still giggling

"Alright lets hurry up so we can get to the house and eat and watch movies." Alice said

We ended up at their house just after 5 and Edward still wasn't home but I got to meet Esme she is really sweet and she made me feel at home she made me something to eat cause I was really hungry and no one else was they where waiting for everyone to get home before they ate. Rose, Em and Jasper all headed out for a little. They got back around 8 the same time Edward did. When Edward came inside he looked right at me and gave me his half smile and came right over to me and asked if we could go outside and talk. We headed outside and after a couple minutes of walking I couldn't take it anymore.

"So Edward are you ok?" I asked

"Yea, I just wanted some alone time with you. It keeps feeling like you want to talk to me but everyone is always around." Edward said

"It is true, I really want to talk to you about something but I am scared to tell you. I have only told one other person and it was hard even telling her." I said

"Well Bella I hope you know you can trust me, and I want us to be close at times I feel like we are, I want us to be closer than friends Bella I really like you so please just tell me whatever you want to say." Edward said

"Ok well sit please." I said "This is hard, let me just say it, Edward I have this very weird kind of strength."

"What do you mean Bella?" Edward asked

"I mean is that when I get mad, I get this extra strength that can hurt people really bad. I got it from my dad, he said I am the first female in the family to get it. Like the other day in the lunch room with Mike well that was just a little of it. It starts out as I just shake and if I don't walk away it gets worse to where I only see white and then whatever is in my way can get hurt bad. That's the whole reason for me coming here. My mom pissed me off one night and when I got up to leave I bumped the wall and put a big dent in it and she made me come here. I have learned to control it but there are times when its hard specially when I am pushed. If Mike would have just kept his hands off of me I would have been fine." I said

"Bella, I don't know what to say, I am glad you told me and that you trust me. You know I almost got up when I saw him grab you I didnt like that and I didn't even know you. This last week has been great Bella, I really like being with you and being able to talk. I want us to be more, but I will wait for when you are ready." Edward said

I was about to answer him when Alice came out and yelled "Bella, Edward movie is ready"

"Edward can we talk later?" I asked

He nodded and we walked in the house but on the way in I grabbed his hand in mine and held it. Right when we where about to get to the door I stopped him and he looked at me.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked

"Edward, will you kiss me again?" I asked

Just like that Edward grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer and gently put his lips on mine and then he kissed me passionately and I could feel that he does feel the same for me as I do for him. We finally break away from each other and he just smiles at me and we walk inside. We went into the living room to watch the movie and Edward sits on the couch and I went to sit next to him. As the movie went on I ended up with my head on his lap and fell asleep. What seemed like just a couple minutes ended up being about an hour Edward woke me up and brought me to the guest room. I got into bed and ask Edward was leaving.

"Edward" I said

"Bella" Edward said

"Edward, I want to be with you, I want to share everything with you." I said

"So does that mean...you are my girlfriend?" Edward asked

"As long as you are my boyfriend" I stated

With that Edward came over to the bed and gave me a kiss and said "Good night _my_ Bella sweet dreams, you can have all of me" and then he walks out of the room.


	5. Chapter 4

**EDWARD POV**

After Bella and I walked outside and she told me about her problem it just made me love her more. That she trusted me enough to open up and tell me. At first I didn't think it would be something that big, but of course I was wrong. After all that it made me want to tell her about my family and myself, but I couldn't do it without talking with them first. So instead I just told her how I really felt about her and I could tell she was about to say something but then Alice cut her off. So we just headed back to the house and on the way she grabbed my hand. That made me so happy I didn't want to rush her into it but once again she took me by surprise. When we were almost to the door she stopped me and asked me to kiss her and with that I knew I wanted to have her see how I truly felt for her. By doing that I think if I was human I most likely would have passed out. Her lips are like magic I could kiss them all the time and I could just picture them on other places of my body. Dammit Edward behave yourself!! We walked into the living room to watch the movie and about half way she ended up asleep on my lap. I guess I had a smile on my face, cause my family was sure enough to point it out.

_"Aww....looks like Eddie Boy is in loveee!!" Emmett thought_

_"I am so happy for Edward, it has been to long for him to be alone and now he has her and she makes him so happy." Esme thought_

_"Edward I told you she was special. You have to try and protect her and not from others but from herself. Cause we have already seen the kind of strength she might have I am just wondering if it can get worse? Just try to do everything possible to keep her happy and calm." Alice thought_

I just nodded and kept looking at _my_Bella and wondering how have I lived all this time without her. But I know I will not do it anymore I want to keep her in my life as long as she will allow it. Rose lately has just been a surprise to me usually she isn't for any human but I guess Bella has an effect on everyone.

_"Well she might be human but I actually like her, she is very different from all the others." Rose thought_

When the movie ended I woke Bella up and showed her the guest room, and as I was about to leave her for the evening she stopped me. She does care about me and wants me too. And she wants to be able to call me hers as much as I want her as mine. I went back over to her and gave her another kiss on the lips and back away because I could tell she was really tired. So I told her good night and left the room.

_"Eddie has a girlfriend" Emmett thought_

"Dammit Emmett stop calling me that and shut up." I said and walked back into my room. The morning came quickly after all night of just thinking of Bella and kissing her time just went by. So I took a quick shower and got changed and went downstairs to see what everyone else was doing.

**BELLA POV**

As I was sleeping I was awoken by a very hyper little person.

"Come on Bella its time to wake up!!" Alice said while bouncing up and down on the bed

"Alice what on earth are you doing, have you ever heard of people sleeping in, I have to get up early during the week why cant I get a little extra sleep on the weekend?" I stated and slowly got up and then noticed I could smell the most amazing smell of food and I quickly got up and started to run down the stairs and of course I tripped but Alice was there to catch me and then we headed down the stairs a little slower.

When I made it into the kitchen there was food every where, I don't know how much everyone else eats but I know I wont eat all that.

"Who is all this food for?" I asked

"Well for you, but you don't have to eat it all, I tend to get carried away with myself." Esme said

"Well thank you, but I don't think I will be able to eat it ALL." I said and went to grab a plate and sat down to start to eat and then next thing I know it I have about 3 pairs of eyes on me just watching me. "Ummm..what?" I asked

"Oh nothing, you look like you havent eaten in a long time." Alice giggled

"Thanks Alice, I cant help it smells so good and taste good also." I stated

Edward walked over to me and sat next to me and just watched me eat.

"Please Edward stop that, if you keep watching I will stop eating." I said and everyone just looked in all different directions.

After breakfast I headed upstairs to get showered and changed. As I walked back into the room Alice was there.

"So tell me what happened?" Alice said

"What ever do you mean Alice?" I asked

"Come on you have to tell me what happened with you and my brother." Alice said

"Oh that, well last night I came clean with him about what happens with me and then he basically told me he liked me a lot and when I was ready to go to the next step it was up to me, so then we kissed right before coming inside and then after the movie when he brought me to the room I let him know that I wanted to be with him also. So I guess that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend." I simply stated

Alice had this big ass smile on her face and basically just said "I knew it would happen". and after that we just giggled. After about an hour of us just being girls Alice let me know that they had to head out for a little and that they would be back shortly for me to just make myself at home. With that I guess all of them left and I was just sitting on the bed watching some TV i didn't really want to go downstairs without anyone else here. Then I heard a noise at my door.

"Yea" I said

"Bella can I come in?" Edward asked

OH MY GOD!!!! I thought he left also "Yea sure come on in Edward" I said

"I thought everyone left?"

"No I stayed behind I didn't want you to feel all weird in a house by yourself plus that gives us some alone time." Edward said as he walked over to the bed and laid down next to me.

"Oh, so what would you like to do?" I said

Edward started to get closer to me and just looking into my eyes. Then he reached up to my face and gentle pulled me closer to him and his other hand went to my waist he brought his lips to mine and started out slowly and then I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and I part my lips for him to have access and then our tongues start to battle with each other for what seemed like forever, then it was like he noticed that I needed to breath and he moved away from my lips but not off of my body and down my chin leaving a burning feeling on his way down then he was at my neck and then at my ear and whispered "Bella you taste so good I wonder if its the same all over" and then I moaned. He took that as a good sign and kept going. His right hand stayed at my neck and his left hand made its way up to gently rub my breast through my shirt and I arched my back towards him and then next thing I know my shirt was off and he was kissing his way down to my chest and then he started licking and kissing around my left breast while squeezing my right one.

"Ummm.." I moaned

"Do you like that Bella?" Edward asked in a very sexy voice and I nodded

"How about this?" Edward asked while he moved his hand down to between my legs and started rub my though my pants.

"Oh yes, please Edward I want you, I want all of you." I panted

Edward then slowly pulled my pants and my underwear down and then made his way back up my legs putting light kisses on his way up and then stopped when he got to my upper thigh and brought his hand to my folds and gentle starts rubbing in circles and guides one finger in and pumps it in and out and kisses my thigh.

"Oh god Edward" I moaned and reached down and grabbed onto the sheets and arched my back and closed my eyes.

As Edward inserted a second finger and rubbed his thumb in circles over my clit he brought his face closer to my folds and took his fingers out and then inserted his tongue in their place. "Damn Bella you taste better then I ever imagined, I want you to cum for me and I want to taste it" Edward said and then he grabbed both sides of my hips and pulled me closer to his face and his tongue went in further and quicker and then I felt it my stomach started getting all tight and then my toes started to curl and my breathing started to go crazy and I grabbed Edwards head to make sure he didn't stop and then it happened. I felt this strong since of relief and a tingling feeling as he kept licking up all my juices. Finally as he slowly backed away and back up to my face I was able to breathe and think straight.

"God dammit Edward that was...Amazing..better than I could have dreamed it to be." I said

"Well I did say I wanted to taste all of you and I do say that was the best tasting part of you." Edward said as he kissed my lips and then jumped back "Shit" and then ran to the bedroom door "They are all home, I will see you later".

After he left I quickly got up and put my clothes back on and all I could think of was that I cant believe what just happened, yea I dreamed about it but I didn't think he would want to. And Oh My was he good at it, I will have to repay him for that. I hurried up and walked into the bathroom and cleaned up and headed back downstairs. Everyone was just sitting in the living room watching TV and when I walked in they all looked over to me and smiled. So I walked in and sat down on the floor with my back to the sofa and wanted to see what everyone wanted to do today. A little while later Edward walked in and sat behind me. We all kept talking and after watching a couple movies Alice ended up taking me home. I got a little upset that Edward couldn't take me but he had to go do some errands or something like that. After Alice dropped me off I went for a walk and ended up on this trail in the woods just trying to calm myself down, why couldn't Edward wait to go. I started to hear a noise and I walked over towards and the next thing I saw was very strange.

Edward well what looked like Edward leaning over a animal looking like he was eating it or something and then he must of heard me cause he jumped up really fast and I went to turn away but of course I fell and then Edward was right next to me..

"Edward, what are you doing??" I asked while still on the ground looking up at him.

"Bella please just calm down and let me try to explain to you" Edward said and all I could do was nod "My family and myself are very different from you. Well besides one thing. We don't eat food we eat blood, but my family we only eat animal blood. What I am trying to tell you Bella is that we are Vampires. I wont hurt you, well I really try to avoid that, that's why I had to leave when I did...Please Bella you have to say something anything."

"Did you just say your a Vampire?" I asked

"Yes" Edward said

"Ok, I wont lie I am scared but that will not change the way I feel for you. I trust you and if you say you wont hurt me then I believe you. Edward I care to much for you to let you leave me or me leave you, and specially after what happened today I cant get you out of my head and I dont want to. I feel complete when I am with you." I said

"I dont want to hurt you, I will do everything in my power to not." Edward said "Bella"

"Yes Edward" I said

"Bella, I care about you so much and after we were able to share that today I realized that I love you. Bella I love you." Edward said


	6. Chapter 6

Good morning, good afternoon and good evening!!!!

I am just trying to see if anyone would like to take over this story or even rewrite it..I loved the idea of the story but I just havent been able to think of anything else..and I dont like the way the story is going things are happening to fast. So if anyone that is better at making the stories really long or more happen I just dont like how they got together so fast I just want more to happen more of bellas thing to happen and make edward trying to help her or them getting suprised by it some more before they even know about it if you understand what i mean...But really anyone that would like to take over or restart it just contact me and let me know...

Thanks


End file.
